Robespierre
by Otowa Nekozawa
Summary: "Ainda dava tempo. Neji amava Hinata. Amava. Amava. Ainda fariam juntos a revolução nos Hyuuga. Uma revolução através do amor." / One-shot - NejiHina - UA / Resposta ao Desafio NejiHina Anti-clichê.


_Naruto_ não me pertence. Se não eu estaria nadando em dinheiro e precisando seriamente de um ano inteiro de férias – Kishimoto-senpai desenha 20 páginas por semana, aproximadamente, para o deleite dos fãs. Não deve ser fácil.

Esta é uma fanfic para o Desafio NejiHina Anti-Clichê. Deu um pouco de trabalho, afinal, eu mudei algumas coisas dela no meio do caminho (Algumas? Você quase mudou a história toda, Otowa!) e depois tive também que enxugar bastante a narrativa. E mesmo assim a fanfic ficou meio longa... Ufa!

Tudo porque quero uma one-shot ShikaIno de presente se eu ganhar, jajaja! E já que Papai Noel não existe...

Enfim, a sorte está lançada!

* * *

><p>- <strong>ROBESPIERRE<strong> -

Eles aceitaram.

Hinata, enlevada, sorriu ao ver as manifestações de apoio que vieram de vários parentes. Muitos sorrisos de aprovação. Desde os mais calorosos até ao pequeno e triste que estava lá no fundo da sala, no rosto de uma pessoa quase isolada no meio do grupo de inconformados com aquela "leviandade". Já era previsto que a barulheira seria grande, mas nunca a chefe máxima dos Hyuuga poderia imaginar que boa parte da família estaria do seu lado.

- Até a parentada mais empoeirada do mundo admite que está precisando de uma... pequena revolução. – Neji comentava, inclinando-se até a prima. – Não é incrível isso?

A moça deu uma risadinha.

- Bom, nunca foi minha intenção revolucionar alguma coisa. – Ela respondeu, alegre. - Eu só quero poder amar quem eu quiser. Não acho que eu esteja querendo demais.

- E não está. – Neji falou, sério, mas logo em seguida um pequeno sorriso brotou em seus lábios. Era tão bom ver Hinata feliz...

Seria leal a ela até o fim de seus dias.

- Bom, isso é tudo. No período certo, todos receberão seus convites para o noivado. Tenham um bom dia. – Enfim, ela se afastou da mesa, seguida por Neji e, depois, pelos demais parentes.

Em pouco tempo, não sobrou mais nada além da toalha cremosa e do enorme arranjo de flores vermelho-sangue. Intactos. Nem parecia que há pouco o farfalhar de saias e paletós indicara que uma reunião difícil acontecera lá dentro.

ooo

Três anos atrás, Neji acabava de entrar pela porta de serviço do Salão Yuuhi para mais um dia de trabalho. Um dia pesaroso e maçante: O lugar estava cheio. Todo mundo só queria fazer escovinha. Saco!

Já fazia exatos 365 dias desde que ele entrara alí pela primeira vez, e _logo_ atrás de emprego. O lugar, na época, não passava de um pequeno empreendimento que atravessava a decadência sem nunca ter conhecido realmente a glória. Bom, o importante é que era preciso começar... A impressão que os donos do salão tiveram foi excelente. Embora mais por causa dos longos e escorridos cabelos do rapaz do que por seu comportamento ou competência. Que fosse! Neji logo provaria que também tinha os dois.

Aquela era uma profissão que, muito provavelmente, seu orgulho não o deixaria desbravar por ser algo _feminino_ demais. E também porque ele tinha talento o suficiente para se dar bem em atividades mais nobres... Só que aquela garotinha que ele espiava por detrás das colunas do pátio de casa... Aquela garotinha. Ela era muito mais forte. Incrivelmente mais forte. A corrente que prendia sua atenção naquela menina era muito mais forte e resistente do que qualquer outra coisa que Neji já havia conhecido ou sentido. Contemplá-la era uma maravilhosa rotina que ele mantinha desde os oito anos de idade.

A corrente era mutável, aliás. Primeiro, a curiosidade. Depois, algo que ele não soube bem o que era. E, por fim, as benditas borboletas no estômago e outras coisas mais... Neji já estava na segunda etapa dessa lista quando tomou a esdrúxula decisão de tornar-se cabeleireiro. E especialista em cachos.

Daí, passou a esperar pelo dia de amanhã...

Enquanto isso, a tal garotinha vivia cercada do amor, carinho e admiração até de desconhecidos. Nascera no lado da família que não sofrera muito as consequências de uma rixa antiga. A rixa que dividiu os Hyuugas em "parte nobre" e "parte pobre", a grosso modo. Hinata, se tudo continuasse a correr bem, jamais passaria necessidade ou teria de procurar empregos menores.

E mesmo se precisasse, já era tarde. Ninguém nunca deixaria desamparada uma garota tão bela, meiga, gentil, educada e inteligente. A garota _perfeita_. E, à medida que ela crescia, seu séquito de admiradores e admiradoras só aumentava. Elas queriam ser como ela. Eles queriam namorá-la... Quantas vezes Hinata já perceberia a cara de panqueca do Naruto espremida em alguma vidraça, por exemplo...

Era bom ser estimada por todos, mas o assédio constante cansava. E muito.

Por isso, em um certo dia, Hinata saiu de casa decidida a devorar um pacote inteiro de biscoitos de ameixa na frente de todo mundo. Protesto inútil. Ela chegou ao salão de beleza com a embalagem vazia e os admiradores todos por perto. O pessoal entende que princesas também precisam ir ao banheiro... O que as tornaria mais fascinantes. Merda!

Mas, pelo menos, agora iria relaxar um pouco. Relaxar enquanto uma moça loira fazia suas unhas e, em seguida, um rapaz viria cuidar-lhe do cabelo.

E, então, Neji não precisou esperar mais.

_Tap. Tap... Tap. _

- A senhorita é quem quer fazer cachos não é? Estou a seu dispor. – E ela ergueu o olhar.

Primeira vez. Primeira vez em que ela olhava diretamente para ela. Mesmo que fosse aquele olhar bem assustado...

- S-sim. – _"Quem é esse cara?"_

- Por aqui, senhorita. – Ele indicou o caminho até um dos lavatórios. Neji sabia ser um bom ator. A única coisa que traía o seu nervosismo era um leve rubor na face. Pela primeira vez, falara com Hinata. Pela primeira vez, segurara a mão dela...

Fazia tempo que o moço não se sentia tão emocionado. Não era a toa que esperara tanto, e tanto, e tanto por aquele dia.

Aquele dia em que Hinata já teria 15 anos e, segundo as tradições, estaria pronta para ser apresentada à sociedade. Ela passaria a usar cachos em seus cabelos. Eles são a moldura perfeita para a beleza no auge do esplendor. Devem ser tão definidos e consistentes quando a quantidade de laços no vestido. E elas, anjinhos barrocos. Princesas europeias. A perfeição total.

Primeira vez em ele sentia o cabelo dela. Fios mais macios agora que entravam em contato com a água morna da duchinha, mas decerto deviam ser assim desde sempre.

- Algum problema, senhorita? – Perguntou. Ela não fechava os olhos e estava tamborilando os dedinhos de unhas prateado-transparentes. As mãos pousadas sobre o colo.

- Não. Nenhum. Você é bom... – Ela não parava, inquieta.– Trabalha aqui há muito tempo?

- Já faz quase dois anos. Como vai o seu pai?

- Vai indo... Você e eu... Já nos conhecemos?

- Não, mas eu também sou da família. – Começou a enxaguar. – Sou seu primo.

Ela calou-se, surpresa. Permaneceu assim até o momento em que já estavam atrás de uma cadeira vazia onde pudessem terminar o processo. A enorme toalha branca na cabeça.

- Mas como foi que eu nunca te vi... nem nada? – Mas antes que Hinata pudesse esperar por uma resposta... – Ah! Sim, sim...

Por sua vez, Neji nada disse. Achou a cadeira, arrastou-a ao lugar mais confortável do salão e acomodou Hinata alí. Nunca sentira tanta satisfação em fazer algo para alguém... A moça perguntou-lhe mais sobre sua vida, o que fazia, essas coisas. Mais tarde, Neji faria o mesmo. De hora em hora, ele tinha que desligar o secador para ouvir melhor a voz da prima. Conversaram bastante. Ela riu e conseguiu arrancar risadas dele. Nem as constantes aparições da Ino – A moça loira que lhe fizera as unhas. O que ela queria tanto com Hinata afinal? – foram capazes de atrapalhá-los.

Eles se conheceram.

- Pronto. – Virou a cadeira e deu um passo para trás. – O que acha?

- Está bonito! – Riu. – Você é mesmo muito bom!

Não, não estava assim tão bonito. Talvez, se cortasse alguns centímetros daquela cabeleira... Hinata pretendia ir alí outras vezes, não?

- Você pretende vir aqui outras vezes? – Perguntou.

- Bom... – Ela virou-se, os cachinhos balançando. – É claro!... Você está sempre aqui?

- Eu já não disse que estou? Pode contar comigo. – Fez uma reverência. – Muito obrigado, Srta. Hinata.

- Não! Eu é que agradeço, senhor... senhor...

- Neji. Hyuuga Neji.

Apertaram as mãos.

ooo

É complicado voltar a apenas observá-la de longe. É muito complicado... Neji, várias vezes, sentiu vontade de se aproximar da prima e dizer-lhe um cavalheiresco "Estou aqui!" naquela festa. A família toda reunida... Hinata, lindíssima e com os cachos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, às vezes olhava para os lados. Devia estar procurando por alguém.

É complicado voltar apenas a contemplá-la quando já se havia sentido sua pele, seu cabelo, seu jeito suave... Frustrado, o rapaz foi até o quintal. Só não esperava escutar um ruído de tecido se aproximando, ando, ando até parar próximo a ele.

Era ela.

- Neji! – Ele não teve tempo para pensar. Ela correu da porta e aproveitou que a boca dele ainda estava entreaberta de susto. Invadiu-a com tudo. Jamais poderia imaginar que ela era tão fogosa!... – Eu... Eu te amo!

- Também!... – Ele não deixou por menos. Não deixaria. Enlaçou o seu corpo à carne tenra da senhorita e a sapecou de beijos. Como se isso fosse o suficiente... Ela estava ficando cada vez mais ousada. Ele também.

Eram tantas provocações que rapidamente ambos perderam por completo a razão. Só queriam um beber do corpo do outro. Até o final dos tempos, se preciso for!

Enquanto isso, Hizashi não sabia o que fazer. Era meio constrangedor entrar no quanto e ver o filho se remexer na cama daquele jeito, com a testa porejada de suor, como se o moço estivesse tendo um pesadelo. Saiu de fininho, sorrindo. Talvez Neji estivesse a sonhar com bandeiras hasteadas, baionetas e marchar de cavalos, não é?... Quase sem perceber, o homem começou a caminhar fazendo um som estranho com um dos pés - como se estivesse imitando um cavalo a trotar. Era uma antiga mania. Que ficou mais frequente após a notícia de que o filho e a _garota perfeita_ viraram amigos.

Aliás, uma mania extremamente irritante, na opinião de Neji. Porém, por trás daquilo havia um desejo de ambos. Algo revolucionário que estaria prestes a se tornar real...

Hinata passou a ir bastante ao Salão Yuuhi, muitas vezes sob o pretexto de ver as novidades da variadíssima prateleira de cosméticos do local. Sim, ela olhava-os de fato, mas sua grande atração eram as pessoas que trabalhavam lá. Sua dúzia de novas amizades. Inclusive a de Neji.

Ele se tornou ainda mais sociável e cavalheiro. Agora que o amanhã já havia chegado, praticamente dispensou os resquícios de um mau-humor que, volta e meia, o acompanhavam em pleno serviço. Ficou mais falante. Precisava estar pronto porque, a qualquer hora, Hinata poderia aparecer. Ela costumava aparecer sempre no final do expediente, à tardinha. O salão fechava às 18h30.

E assim passaram-se meses. Tempo em que a única frustração do Neji era não pode sair com a prima por aquela porta e caminharem pelas ruas de Konoha até chegarem em casa. Era Ino quem fazia isso por ele... Os Hyuuga não poderiam saber que alguém da ralé estava tendo contato com a nobreza em pessoa, literalmente. Os primos juraram segredo.

No mais, além do rapaz, Ino era a pessoa mais próxima da moça naquele lugar. As duas se deram muito bem tão logo haviam se conhecido e estava sendo difícil ver uma sem a companhia da outra nos últimos tempos.

Mas, dentro do salão, boa parte da atenção de Hinata se voltava para o primo. E já estava próximo a hora em que voltaria a tocar-lhe os fios. A garganta do rapaz estava meio irritada – Não há de ser nada! - quando Hinata combinou mais uma sessão para cachear os cabelos. Seria no dia seguinte.

No maldito dia seguinte!

- Nada disso! Você não pode ir trabalhar nesse estado!

- Eu vou trabalhar, pai! Não enche. – E veio outro acesso de tosse. Tão forte que Neji não pôs resistência quando sentiu as mãos de Hizashi agarrarem-lhe os ombros e o conduzirem até o sofá.

Não, não iria deitar. Permaneceria sentado, ao menos. Ele ainda tinha forças. Tinha...

- Vamos ver se essa febre vai baixar... – Hizashi se afastou. Começou a preparar uma compressa nova. – Senão o jeito será levar você ao médico.

- Eu preciso ir trabalhar... – Tentou fechar o punho, frustrado, mas as articulações dos dedos reclamaram. Merda! - Ela precisa de mim lá no salão.

- Ligue para ela e explique o porquê de você não poder ir. Pronto. – Hizashi apoiou a bacia na mesa.

- Não estou falando da D. Kurenai, poxa!

- Eu sei. – Falou enquanto o filho voltava a tossir. – Mas se você for trabalhar, vai acabar fraquejando antes que chegue à cumprir metade do expediente. Hinata sempre vai à tarde, não é? – Pausou. A compressa já estava pronta. – Não seja teimoso, não vai conseguir produzir nada doente desse jeito. Vamos, deite-se aí.

Finalmente, punho fechado. Única vitória do dia.

Mudar de posição foi um tanto angustiante. Parecia que algo, vindo de todos os lados, queria prensá-lo. Em compensação, foi reconfortante sentir aquele friozinho na testa... Provavelmente, não conseguiria mais se levantar enquanto seu estado não melhorasse. Estava vencido.

Demorou a admitir a derrota e a ligar para o salão se desculpando por não poder ir. Pediu que cuidassem bem de Hinata, ela tinha que ficar linda... Friozinho bom na testa. Dormiu.

Já eram quase 5 da tarde quando abriu os olhos novamente. O sol estava banhando a mesinha de centro. E... um bilhete?

Da Hinata, ainda por cima!

_Nii-san, eu sei que até lá ainda há muito tempo, mas você toparia me deixar ir aí até sua casa quando você melhorar. O aniversário da Ino é daqui a um mês e eu queria te pedir uma dica sobre que presente dar para ela. Imagino que você deve conhecê-la bem melhor do que eu._

_Não se preocupe com meu cabelo. A Srta. Hamiko fez um ótimo trabalho. Ela aprendeu com você, não foi?_

_Melhore logo!_

_Hyuuga Hinata._

Neji aproximou o papel do nariz, sentiu o cheiro marcante da tinta da caneta. Daria um jeito, a prima iria até sua casa.

- Hinata... – A voz fraca se escondeu por trás do barulho da compressa caindo no chão.

ooo

Algum tempo antes...

- Ino-chan...

- Huh? – A outra começou a morder os lábios e a massagear a saia. A manicure pôs o vidro de esmalte nude de volta ao lugar. – O que foi?

- E-eu... Preciso te contar uma coisa. – Tentou olhar nos olhos da loira, mas não conseguiu. – Neji não pode saber, por ora.

- Ué, mas... Ele não é o seu melhor amigo aqui dentro?

- É, mas eu não tenho coragem de dizer isso para ele. Se bem que é difícil até...

Segundos antes, Naruto havia tomado coragem e entrou no salão. Por que esperara tanto tempo para resolver se declarar? Logo ele!... Porém, estacou de nervoso quando viu Hinata a menos de dois metros dele e sem vidro algum entre os dois.

Ela não o viu. E ele, escondido mesmo estando na frente de todo mundo, acabou escutando a conversa de sua amada com aquela funcionária.

Acabou _descobrindo_.

ooo

- Nós éramos muito unidos na época da faculdade. Quando os horários coincidiam, costumávamos lanchar juntos. – Neji estava na cozinha, arrumando uma bandeja de chá, enquanto o pai conversava com Hinata.

- O senhor tem curso superior?

- Farmácia. Mas nunca durei muito nos empregos... Me sabotaram. – Hizashi fez uma pausa. – A rixa, você sabe.

Hinata suspirou. Nisso, Neji acabava de chegar com uma bandeja cheia de pacotinhos de chá, água quente e todo o pote de biscoitos dentro de uma vasilha grande. Sim, havia exagerado um pouco. Só queria dar à prima mais opções.

- Ouvi falar que o seu pai sempre comprava este aqui para você. – Comentou, apontando para um biscoitinho em formato de estrela. Hinata riu. – Era o seu favorito.

- Ah, não precisava tanto, nii-san.

- A propósito, como vai o Sr. Hiashi? – Emendou.

- Vai indo...

O semblante de Hizashi murchou um pouco. Neji já havia decorado aquela resposta típica da Hinata. Vai indo, vai indo... Nada de diferente. Não deixava de sentir um pouco de pena ao lembrar que aquele homem estava mesmo indo como podia, vivendo um dia após o outro arcando com o peso daquela doença. Hiashi podia até ser a pessoa que o rapaz mais detestava nesse mundo, mas ele ainda era o pai de _sua_ garota.

E, um dia, eles teriam que conversar sobre isso. Não pretendia se encontrar com Hinata às escondidas durante a vida toda. Um dia, eles teriam de noivar, casar, ter uma família. Fariam tudo isso, Neji tinha certeza.

- Estou fazendo um curso agora... – A moça continuou. – Preciso aprender a liderar. Uma hora, sou eu quem vai ter que cuidar daquela família toda sozinha.

- Não diga isso. Você não está tão só assim. – A essa altura, Hizashi já havia ido para dentro, cuidar do rádio quebrado do Sr. Matsumoto. – No que eu puder ajudar, estarei aqui.

- Mas não é assim tão simples. Tomar decisões não é tão simples, mas eu preciso tentar. – Neji nunca vira Hinata falar em tom tão seguro, apesar de uma certa amargura nas palavras. - Vou me esforçar ao máximo... Obrigado.

- Você vai conseguir.

Devagar, o braço do rapaz passara por trás da garota, a mão alcançando o ombro do outro lado. Neji a olhava no meio desse quase abraço. Desejou. Viu o quanto os lábios dela estavam rosados e macios. Num movimento ambíguo, encostou sua testa à dela.

- Hinata... – Seus rostos estavam muito próximos. – Eu confio. Em você.

Poderia ter sido alí... Naquele momento... Hinata, então, o olhou e se afastou um pouco, logo perguntando sobre a questão do presente para Ino. Neji interpretou o desconforto da prima como um sinal positivo. Esses escrúpulos femininos...

Ela o amava!

ooo

_Nii-san, esconda-se às quatro da tarde. Vou fazer a surpresa._

_Hyuuga Hinata. _

Assim como naquele outro dia, Neji sentiu o cheirinho da caneta... O instrumento que Hinata usou para traçar aquela letra elegante. Abençoado instrumento! Inclinou-se um pouco em direção à luz para olhar o relógio. 16h.

Era agora. De onde estava, era possível ver a entrada do salão, mas não havia movimentação alguma no outro lado. Nada, nem mesmo os fãs. Neji só pode se dar ao luxo de ficar sem fazer nada porque aquele era mais um daqueles modorrentos sábados em que o salão ficava quase vazio. Mas aquela era a primeira vez em que esse fato também o deixava nervoso. Cadê Hinata?

Porém, no segundo seguinte, vislumbrou um sujeito de capuz marrom entrar seguido de uns três moços de camisa pólo e óculos escuros. E estes últimos foram ao chão bem de repente, na mesma hora em que o trio colocou aqueles cones coloridos de papelão nas cabeças. Foi quando também foi possível ver o rosto de Hinata...

Finalmente!

_Com quem será, com quem será! Com quem será que a Ino vai casar?..._

Neji quase que teve um ataque de riso ao ver a colega de trabalho quase cair da cadeira. Que traquinagem, Hinata! Que surpresa!

Hinata... Cada vez mais admirável. Como os olhos dela brilham!...

- Uau! – Ino começou a se remexer tanto que foi impossível para Neji ver o que havia dentro daquela embalagem em forma de bolo. Impressionantemente impossível. – Que lindo, Hinata! Eu estava tanto querendo um desses!...

- Me disseram que você gostava muito disso. – "_O Neji foi quem ajudou a escolher!_"

- Puxa, obrigada! Obrigada mesmo!... Ah, e você bem que podia aparecer na festinha lá em casa hoje à noite. Bom, vai ser algo bem simples mas...

- Não tem problema, é só você me dar o endereço, Ino-chan.

Só de ver Hinata riscar um dos papeizinhos coloridos que ficavam no balcão, Neji sentiu vontade de levar novamente seu bilhete ao nariz. Foi automático. Logo também começou a pensar em mil maneiras de como levar a garota à festa da amiga sem que nenhum Hyuuga percebesse que seria ele no volante.

Rápido chegou a uma estratégia aceitável. Neji tinha uma aparência andrógina o suficiente para se fazer passar por "uma colega". Um par de óculos, uma presilha mimosa e estaria pronto. O único porém é que Hinata provavelmente riria muito da cara dele.

Sem falar do tal do orgulho, que já apitou com essa hipótese maluca. O rapaz começou a rir sozinho quando...

- E aí, donzela? – Pensando bem, Neji era andrógino o suficiente para não precisar de nada disso.

Não é, Naruto?

- O que é que você quer? – Perguntou ao loiro, ríspido.

- Calma, é que eu queria mesmo falar com você, 'ttebayo! – Naruto se aproximou, correndo. – Você é que o cara que faz o cabelo da Hinata e que está caidinho por ela, não é? Ah, tá na cara que você está apaixonado, 'ttebayo!

- Estou sim, qual é o problema?... No mais, ela também gosta de mim, eu sei. É melhor você dar o fora.

- Puxa, como você é convencido!...

Neji sequer ouviu o outro bufar. Deu as costas e ia seguir caminho. Porém, Naruto começou de novo.

- É sério, preciso te falar uma coisa. – O loiro tentava não rir. – É melhor você parar com isso. E parar antes que acabe se machucando.

- Quer dizer então... – Neji voltou a olhar para o rival. – Que você está ameaçando?

Naruto arqueou as sobrancelhas. O Hyuuga continuava a fuzilá-lo com o olhar.

- P-peraí, cara...

- O que foi? Amarelou? – Deu um passo à frente. – Escuta aqui, se está afim de lutar pela Hinata é melhor parar de falar besteira e resolver isso _agora_! Ou você é tão medroso que não tem coragem de lutar nem por um papel higiênico?

- Ei! Olha como fala comigo, seu...

_POWF!_

Algumas pessoas já estavam paradas por perto, vendo a confusão.

- Você não passa de um merda... – Enfim, Neji pôde ir embora enquanto um baqueado Naruto ainda estava encolhido no chão, a mandíbula sangrando. – Fique longe da Hinata!

ooo

De manhã, ele encontrou um bilhete na janela. O cheiro era o mesmo, mas a letra...

_Eu estou avisando! Você é quem tem que ficar longe da Hinata, ou vai sobrar pro seu lado._

_É a última vez. Já estou de saco cheio de você!_

_Naruto._

Ficou tão nervoso que mal sentiu o coração disparar. "_Como foi que esse filho da mãe achou a minha casa?_". Bateu o punho duas vezes contra o criado-mudo.

ooo

Hinata levou a mão à boca quando ouviu o tiro. Já tinha visto essa cena várias vezes, mas lhe doía no coração assistir ao André tentando andar pra frente, braço estendido ao horizonte, e caindo de joelhos em seguida. Pior ainda seria ver a reação da Oscar quando aquele personagem finalmente partisse.

- Tsc... É só um desenho, Hinata. – Neji bufou. – E ainda por cima, uma reprise.

- Ah, não fique assim, nii-san. _Versalhes no Bara_* é tão bom... – Hinata comentou, séria. Mais por causa do que acabara de ocorrer do que pelo o que o primo dissera. – Eu tenho em casa as fitas com os episódios.

"_Mas é desenho do mesmo jeito._", Neji pensou em responder, mas decidiu não discutir nada. Para quê chatear Hinata? Até já mudara a posição da tevê no salão para que a prima ficasse mais à vontade. Estava quase terminando a sessão com ela.

- Eu queria tanto ter ao menos um pouquinho da coragem da Oscar... – Hinata falou, de repente. – Não é qualquer um que teria conseguido viver alí, daquele jeito... Se... Se eu tivesse só um pouco da coragem dela, conseguiria ser uma grande líder que nem o meu pai. – A voz embargou. – Ele vai morrer, nii-san!...

- Não fale uma coisa dessas. O Sr. Hiashi já passou por coisas piores.

- Ele vai morrer, eu sei que vai. – Tentou controlar o nervosismo. – Tenho medo, nii-san. E se eu não estiver à altura dele. E se...

_Versalhes no Bara_ sumiu da frente de Hinata. No lugar, um avental cinza com pentes nos bolsos.

- Você não precisa fazer isso! – Neji disparou. – Pra quê se preocupar! Você não precisa ficar remoendo isso. Se acha que não pode ser a líder, então não seja!

- Mas... Nii-san...!

- Eu estou disposto a tudo... Se isso não a deixar feliz. – Abaixou a cabeça e bufou, mas logo voltou a encarar a prima. – Eu te amo.

Ouviu-se um leve burburinho ao redor. "_O quê?_", "_Own!_"... Neji não desgrudou dos olhos de Hinata, que, por sua vez, corou furiosamente. As pálpebras ficaram ainda mais abertas. As dele, estranhamente, encolheram. Olhos de Neji. Fundos.

- N-nii-san, eu... Por favor, saia de cima e termine. – Neji se espantou com a velocidade em que ela passou de um tom inseguro para um completamente enfático. Rápido, voltou para detrás da cadeira. Tentou lembrar-se de qual mecha ele estava cuidando no momento.

Os cochichos prosseguiram. Mal se preocupando em permanecer ocultos. E ainda havia o barulho da televisão.

- Não vai me dizer nada?... – Perguntou, preocupado.

- Depois eu digo... Só termine, por favor. – Ela pediu.

Ficaram em silêncio durante todo o resto do tempo. E, quando ela estava pagando a conta, Neji olhou para fora e percebeu que não havia um rosto amassado alí. Mas um pequeno sorriso estava no lugar, só que um pouco mais distante da entrada.

De qualquer forma, Naruto estava mesmo alí. Como sempre.

ooo

O pote de biscoitos ficou aberto. Neji estava escorado na pequena bancada que separava a cozinha da sala, a mão passeando nervosamente pelo alto da cabeça. Não tinha dúvidas: Hinata o amava, mas não podia demonstrar de forma alguma. Claro, com certeza a família não veria isso com bons olhos, mas o rapaz pela primeira vez pensou na hipótese de sua garota estar sendo ameaçada.

Será que Naruto a andava ameaçando? _Você é quem tem que ficar longe da Hinata ou vai sobrar pro seu lado_, ele havia escrito naquele dia. Muito claro. Será que ele seria capaz de fazer alguma coisa contra ela? E contra ele também? E aquele chilique na frente de todo mundo no salão... Por que foi perder o controle? A essa altura, eram boas as chances de fofoca chegar aos ouvidos da família.

- Você viu que lindo!... – Lembrou-se de uma das especialistas em maquiagem comentar com a moça do caixa. – Pena que parece que levou um fora...

As pessoas não são tão burras ao ponto de não acharem que Hinata e Neji são da mesma família. E _daquela_ família.

- Neji!

O rapaz ergueu a cabeça. Hizashi acabara de chegar em casa.

- O Sr. Hiashi quer falar com nós dois. – O homem falou, a voz um pouco trêmula. – Parece que ele ficou sabendo de certas coisas.

-...

- O que você fez, Neji?

ooo

A hora que ele tanto temia. Tremia. Neji tentou se preparar psicologicamente para o que viria a seguir, mas, por mais forte que fosse, ele não lograva êxito nisso. Sua mente apenas o amaldiçoava direto por conta daquela estúpida declaração de amor. Antes a tivesse feito em um local mais reservado! Por quê? Por quê?

Engoliu em seco quando o pai abriu a porta. O quarto era enorme, com dois degraus cortando-o ao meio, a cama imponente na parte mais alta. Hiashi estava meio sentado, meio deitado. A expressão em seu rosto era normal, nenhum abatimento, mas o preto do pijama denunciava o quanto estava pálido. Abriu um sorriso.

- Hizashi!

Os dois irmãos se abraçaram como há muito tempo não faziam. O outro parente que estava sentado em uma cadeira, próximo, também sorriu. Neji não se sentiu melhor. Queria mesmo é que aquilo tudo passasse logo, independente do resultado daquele encontro entre os três. Logo, logo, logo!

Já estava bem à beira da cama quando o patriarca o olhou, sério.

- Neji, a minha filha me contou sobre você, e também que é o senhor quem faz os cachos dela quase todo mês. – Ele foi direto. "_O quê? Foi Hinata quem contou?..._". – Quero que me responda uma coisa.

- Sim, senhor.

- O que foi que você disse à minha filha na última vez? Preciso ouvir isso de você.

Hesitou. Queria encarar o olhar severo do outro, sem conseguir no entanto. As mãos apertando o lençol marrom que cobria a cama e as pernas de Hiashi. Respirou fundo. Contou tudo, a custo

- Então, você gosta da Hinata. É isso?

- É. – Neji falou apenas.

- Então, Neji... – Hiashi recostou-se. Gemeu antes voltar a falar. – Você precisa saber se Hinata sente o mesmo por você antes de tentar qualquer coisa com ela. Ela é o tipo de pessoa que só namora alguém se realmente sentir algo muito forte por essa pessoa.

Hizashi consideravelmente pasmo. Neji sequer se moveu. Ou melhor, o pé começando a mover-se por conta própria. Um _tap tap tap tap tap_. Ninguém reparou porque o chão era de cerâmica. O tio não iria falar mais nada, não?

- Ué, o que foi? – Hiashi se virou para o irmão.

- Mas... Espera, o Neji...

- O Neji é alguém que, se tiver puxado a você, seria um marido bastante amoroso e dedicado. E eles são primos, não há problema em eles namorarem. Agora, tudo só depende da minha filha. – Falou, deixando escapar um pequeno sorriso no final. Virou-se para o mais novo. – Neji?

O rapaz piscou.

- Só me prometa... – Gemeu. – Que vai mesmo cuidar bem dela.

- Pode contar comigo, senhor. – Fez uma reverência ao patriarca tão logo terminou de falar. Não expressara nada, mas agora sentia uma profunda gratidão pelo senhor à sua frente. Algo que ele jamais imaginou sentir algum dia por Hiashi-sama.

Foi a única e última vez em que ambos conversaram. 15 dias depois, Hiashi morria.

ooo

Neji se flagrou pensando na quantidade de festas em que ele e Hinata estiveram juntos, mesmo que apenas em um mesmo ambiente. Não eram poucas. Porém, logo voltou ao cântico que todos entoavam enquanto o caixão permanecia suspenso sobre a cova.

Hinata, vez ou outra, puxava os lábios para dentro da boca enquanto as lágrimas desciam livres pelo rosto. Porém, estava com a postura inabalável. Em nenhum momento tremera ou tentar se apoiar em Ino, que não saíra de seu lado desde o velório. Estava com o rosto tão vermelho quanto o da amiga. Emocionada.

Mas o mais inconsolável de todos era Hizashi. Ele tentara se controlar, com relativo sucesso, durante todo aquele doloroso ritual. Foi o primeiro a jogar uma flor para o caixão que descia. Nessa hora, não aguentou mais.

Neji abraçou o pai por trás. Curiosamente, não chorou, mesmo que não lhe faltasse vontade para isso. Outras coisas lhe invadiam a mente.

Findas as cerimônias, todos voltaram para o complexo Hyuuga – nome pelo qual eram conhecidos o sobrado e as residências adjacentes, onde toda a família estava instalada. Todos estavam lá agora, exceto Hinata.

Ela apareceu apenas duas horas depois, a roupa levemente amarrotada. O semblante levemente tranquilo.

- Oi. – Neji se levantou, com uma reverência. Hinata o respondeu com um sorriso triste.

Era a primeira vez que eles trocaram palavras alí, _em casa_. O rapaz passou uns segundos observando-a se afastar, pensando em perguntar sobre onde ela estava. Mas o que saiu foi outra coisa.

- O que pretende fazer agora? – A pergunta não era tão direta quanto Neji deixara parecer.

- O óbvio, não é? – Ela respondeu. – Vou fazer uma reunião com o pessoal hoje à noite. Talvez todos estejam um pouco melhor disso tudo.

Ele se aproximou. Envolveu-a em um doce abraço.

- Sinto muito. O Sr. Hiashi... Foi muito bom com a gente.

- Eu sei, nii-san. – Ela voltou a chorar.

Passaram algum tempo assim. A mente de Neji passeando por outras coisas enquanto a moça permanecia envolta em seus braços. Foi tudo o que fizeram até a moça se afastou definitivamente.

Neji ficou lá. Remoendo o desgosto.

ooo

- Do que o senhor tem medo, tio? – Hinata trajava um elegante e simples vestido branco com azul. Os cachos ainda estavam firmes e fortes. – Esta empresa aqui é boa!

- Não é isso, Hinata-sama. Eu posso até ter feito o curso, mas nunca trabalhei na área. Não dá mais, eu sei. Me desculpe.

- Então, se o senhor se sente assim tão inseguro, procure se atualizar. – Ela mantinha um sorriso no rosto enquanto falava. – Vai ser bom para o senhor e para o Neji. Quero muito que ambos possam ficar seguros financeiramente.

Ela fez menção de se servir com mais suco, mas Hizashi foi mais rápido e o fez. Barulho de líquido enchendo o copo.

- Falando no Neji, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa...

_Clek!_

Neji havia acabado de chegar. Não esperava encontrar a prima em sua casa.

- Como vai, nii-san? – O rapaz não pode conter o sorriso, mas sentir-se mal logo depois. Até agora, aquele tratamento respeitoso –ou o modo como ela o dizia - era uma das poucas coisas a indicar que ela o estimava. De alguma forma.

Hinata estava se saindo bem. Já era respeitada pela família mesmo antes da morte do pai, mas era aquele respeito pequeno, vindo da sua perfeição. Porém, agora os motivos eram mais nobres. Pessoas perfeitas não necessariamente são bailarinas de redomas de vidro.

Sua nova posição lhe rendera ainda mais admiração, tanto dentro quanto fora dos muros do Hyuuga. E meia dúzia de guarda-costas, que estavam de folga naquela noite.

Neji resolveu aproveitar. Os três ainda passariam boa parte da noite conversando, e quando deu 21h, Hinata apressou-se. O primo se ofereceu para deixá-la no sobrado. Porém, ele dera um jeito de conduzí-la até um vão entre duas casas. Era esse o plano.

Ele precisava fazer algo.

- Ei! M-mas o que você está fazendo?

- Nada. Eu só quero saber de você, _Srta. Hinata_, porquê faz quase um ano que estamos nesse mesmo lenga-lenga de sempre. Nem parece que as coisas mudaram!...

- Como assim mudar? Está tudo bem. Somos amigos, não somos?

- Você sequer está me deixa acompanhá-la para casa depois do salão! Agora eu posso.

- Mas não há nada de errado nisso! Eu simplesmente prefiro ir com a Ino.

- Mas eu estou aqui! Eu posso te levar até em casa quando precisar, eu posso ajudá-la com assuntos importantes, eu posso ajudá-la a se distrair, caramba! – O tom de voz dele se elevou. - Ou eu sou só o seu cabeleireiro, por acaso?

- Você é meu amigo! E já me ajuda com assuntos importantes, se lembra? – Hinata fez o mesmo. – O que mais você quer?

- Eu te amo, e você sabe. E você me ama também, eu sei que está apaixonada. E não há nada mais que possa nos impedir! O que há de errado ainda?

Hinata passou algum tempo calada, surpresa. Porém, logo sua expressão ficou séria. Sombria até.

- Achei que você já tivesse esquecido isso. É normal sentir uma paixão de repente por alguém assim da família, mas logo passa...

- Eu não esqueci, poxa! Eu te amo e não é de hoje ou de há um tempinho atrás. – Ela o encarou com o canto do olho no final da última frase. Neji inspirou forte o ar frio daquele beco.

- Nii-san, é o jeito você esquecer. – Ela falava com uma calma absurda. Totalmente senhora de si. – Se continuar sentindo essas coisas, vai acabar machucado nessa história. Em nome da nossa amizade, por favor, esqueça isso.

_Você é quem tem que ficar longe da Hinata, ou vai sobrar pro seu lado._

- É ele, não é?

- Ahn?

- É aquele imbecil que está ameaçando você, não é? – Neji vociferou. – Eu sei, ele me ameaçou também, mandou uma carta pra mim! Mas não se preocupe, ele não passa de um inútil medroso. Vamos falar com a família e...

- Mas do que é que você está falando? Como assim ameaças?...

- Que seja, Hinata! Vamos falar com a família e dizer a eles que nos amamos e que vamos ficar juntos. Se não concordarem, que vão à merda! Que vá à merda também essa maldita rixa! Eles não podem nos negar proteção e ainda mais com a permissão que o seu pai me deu para que eu pudesse ficar com você!

- O quê? Mas meu pai está...

- Hiashi falou antes de morrer que deixava que eu ficasse contigo! É a palavra dele, e eu sei que você quer também! – Ele avançou para mais perto de Hinata, ansioso. – O resto é resto! Vamos começar logo com isso, eu te amo, você me ama e pronto, acabou!

- Você está louco!... – Ela se afastou, de repente. Olhava incrédula para o primo. – Nii-san, só vou dizer mais uma vez. Me esqueça. Esqueça esse sentimento, não dá. Você é meu amigo e não quero fazer um amigo sofrer.

- Mas não quero ser só um amigo! Eu quero _você _desde _sempre_, será que não entende?

- Mas não dá! Eu não te amo, nii-san! Eu não _posso_ amar você. Eu até poderia sentir algo se tudo fosse diferente, até porque você é uma pessoa maravilhosa comigo. Mas eu não posso. Por favor, Neji.

- Mas você está apaixonada! Eu não sou bobo, eu sei!

- Sim, eu estou apaixonada. Mas é por outra pessoa.

Um trovão. Na cabeça de Neji. Gotículas de suor. O vestido de Hinata estava estático.

- Quem? – O rapaz falou quase num sussurro.

Hinata apertou os olhos. Apareceu a ponta de uma lágrima. Ela adorava Neji, confiava em Neji, ele foi o seu melhor amigo durante todo esse tempo. Será que ele...

- Me desculpe, nii-san... Isso era algo que eu já devia ter dito para você há muito tempo...

ooo

_Uma pessoa quase isolada. No meio dos inconformados com aquela "leviandade"._

_Escuridão e paredes descascadas. Toalhas cremosas e enorme arranjo de flores vermelho-sangue._

_Reunião difícil._

ooo

- Olá, Neji! – Ino falou, efusiva. – Chegou mais cedo hoje...

- Vadia!

Empurrou-a com força contra a parede. Que ela batesse a cabeça e morresse. Que morresse! Como fora tão estúpido! Queria acabar com a raça daquela desgraçada.

- Ei! O que deu em você? – A moça gritou.

- Ainda pergunta? – Neji gritou. – Você... Você corrompeu a Hinata!

- Ui! Falando assim você parece um velhaco. – Ela rebateu enquanto se levantava. – Eu não sabia que _amar_ corrompe alguém!

- Nem pense em chamar de amor essa coisa que você está fazendo com ela!... Eu amo a Hinata!

- Isso eu sei, mas ela ama você?... Olha aqui, se ela te amasse mesmo, pode ter certeza que vocês ficariam juntos por mais que isso me doesse. Só que ela prefere a mim, e eu a amo muito. O que há de errado nisso?

- A Hinata me ama! – Vociferou. Riu em seguida. – Tenho pena de você... Ela só está contigo apenas para se manter pura, longe dos outros homens, entende? Muitas garotas fazem isso!

Foi a vez de Ino rir.

- Por Kami-sama, Neji! – Gargalhou, mas logo retomou o controle. – Não me diga que você acredita nessa história. Isso nunca existiu!... Acontece que os homens sempre imaginam que podem pegar as duas mulheres de um _casal_ e fazer proveito delas, não é? Nunca pensei que você fosse tão retrógrado!

Neji tremeu. Um barulho vindo da porta principal. Os funcionários e a clientela já devem estar chegando, logo não estaria mais sozinho com aquela desprezível. Sentou-se em uma cadeira próxima, o punho ainda fechado. Nunca imaginou que Ino representava um risco. O pior risco de todos. E ele ainda deixara isso passar...

Ela pressionou o elástico que sustentava o rabo-de-cavalo. Ele havia se deslocado um pouco. Neji sentiu ainda mais raiva. Nem parecido que ele batera nela há minutos atrás. Aquele jeito irritantemente confiante dela. Aquele maldito jeito... Maldita!

- Desde quando? – Neji perguntou, tentando se controlar. – Como começou?...

- Foi no mesmo dia em que ela conheceu você. Quer dizer, comigo foi, não sei como as coisas aconteceram com a Hinata. Passei uma semana sem entender direito o que estava havendo comigo.

- Era a sua primeira vez?

- Era, por incrível que pareça. Mas com a Hinata não foi.

-C-como?

- Que eu não fui a primeira menina na vida dela. Ela me contou sobre isso. Foi só um namorico que durou só um mês. Nisso eu já posso me considerar vitoriosa!... Estamos juntas há quase um ano e três meses. O aniversário vai ser na semana que vem.

- Mentira! – Gritou. – Hinata nunca vez isso antes! Ela nunca faria! Eu saberia se...

- Saberia? Hinata é esperta demais para deixar alguém da família ficar sabendo que ela namora meninas. Afinal, infelizmente as pessoas não toleram muito isso, não é?... Mas alguém tem que dar o primeiro passo... Hinata está pensando em falar com a família dela.

- Que primeiro passo o quê?... Eu não vou permitir que vocês continuem com isso!

- E você vai fazer o quê? – Ino se aproximou. Ela não tinha medo ou coisa do tipo? Queria apanhar de novo? – Vai tentar forçar a Hinata a gostar de fazer. Arranjar um casamento com ela por debaixo dos panos? Vai jogar a amizade de vocês ladeira abaixo só pra ter ela ao seu lado na caminha?... Seria muita burrice da sua parte!

- A Hinata gosta de mim, quer queira você ou não!... Eu passei todos esses anos planejando, esperando o momento em que pudesse vê-la, conquistá-la, ser a pessoa mais querida dela! – Neji rebateu, furioso. – Se o seu problema é falta de quem a queira, vai lá fora! Você é uma garota bonita. Mas deixe a Hinata em paz!

A loira não falou nada. Por ora.

- Se você não quer entender, problema seu. – Ela falava em um tom normal. Fez menção de sair dalí. – Preciso ir trabalhar agora.

"_Você não vai a lugar algum, sua vadia!_"

Porém, quando Neji se virou, viu alguns clientes chegando enquanto a sombra de Ino se afastava, afastava, afastava. Ela os recebeu junto com a moça do caixa. As primeiras unhas do dia. Sentem-se, sentem-se.

Neji se dirigiu, a passos largos, para os fundos do salão. Lá havia uma pequena área que não era usada para nada. Sua mão esquerda abria e fechava. Queria levá-la à boca e arrancá-la. Queria deixar o braço todo lacerado, tirar pedaços com os dentes. Fechou com força a porta atrás de si. Hinata, a sua Hinata de tanto tempo, a garota perfeita, namorava uma mulher!

Não fazia sentido. Não era justo!

E a revolução que ambos tanto queriam? Hizashi tinha aquela mania estranha, Hinata assistia a _Versalhes no Bara_, ele tinha a vontade de jogar fora aquela rixa de uma figa! Onde está a revolução? Onde está a revolução dos Hyuuga? Onde está?... Ele amava aquela garota! Ficara de olho nela durante muitos anos! Isso não valeu de nada?

Um longo fio de seu cabelo caiu-lhe na frente do rosto. Dois segundos depois, Neji voltou a sentir umas coisas compridas na sua mão direita. Era o baby-liss. E a tesoura.

Ele amava Hinata... Pegou uma mecha do própria cabelo com a outra mão. E mais outra, mais outra... Ele amava Hinata...

ooo

- Entre. – Kurenai falou. Em seguida, olhou para o funcionário. – Oi, Neji... Huh? O que aconteceu com o seu cabelo?

- Nada. – Ele foi seco. – Vim aqui pedir demissão.

ooo

A caixa de som era pequena, mas bem pesada. Mesmo assim, Hizashi carregou-a nos ombros até poder colocá-la no chão de casa. Tinha que lidar com isso, as melhores coisas da vida vinham após ter de conviver com muitos pesos, seja quais forem. O pé imitando – tentando imitar - um cavalo pronto para a batalha. Muitas vezes, para se chegar à ventura, é preciso conhecer o sofrimento... Hizashi arfava diante do objeto, os olhos fixos no chão. Foi quando reparou em um cachinho de cabelo.

Olhou em volta. O chão da sala estava cheio deles. Sob o sofá também. Na mesa. Seguiam pelo corredor. Pequenos e mimosos cachinhos castanhos.

- Neji? – Chamou, intrigado.

- Estou aqui.

Havia outra trilha esparsa de cachos adentrando a cozinha. Hizashi entrou, encontrou Neji perto do fogão, preparando chá. Havia um baby-liss mergulhado na água da pia e ligado na tomada. O rapaz de costas, manchas vermelhas e inchadas nos braços. O cabelo todo disforme. Ondas de pânico em Hizashi. Ondas.

- Filho, o que é isso? – Chegou perto. Os olhos do filho estavam fundos. – Você está todo queimado!

- Não é nada, pai.

- São queimaduras! Vem pra cá, larga isso, temos que cuidar disto aqui logo.

- Me deixe! – Puxou o braço de volta. – Oscar não vai sobreviver. Vai ser trágico, mas ela vai encontrar o André... O pessoal vai estar com fome quando voltar.

- O-Oscar?... Como assim? – Tentou olhar nos olhos de Neji. Não que não conseguisse, mas...

- Ela vai encontrá-lo. A Bastilha... Não vamos conseguir a Bastilha sem ela. Temos que ser rápidos. –De repente, Neji se virou e pegou as ervas de cima da mesa. Esfregou-as um pouco na mão antes de jogá-las na chaleira. Apagou o fogo. – É de capim-cidreira, do jeito que o senhor gosta. – Voltou ao pai. – Preciso sair.

- Não, não! Você não vai a lugar nenhum! – Hizashi puxou o filho de volta e o forçou a se sentar. A única mecha longa do cabelo de Neji foi à frente. Havia um pequeno cacho na ponta. O resto dos fios... Tudo picotado, em diferentes alturas. Destruído. – Vamos cuidar dessas queimaduras primeiro ou você vai ter complicações. Está bom assim?

Neji não respondeu. Olhos fundos, fundos.

- Fique aí. – Hizashi correu para dentro. Mas, mal chegando à porta do quarto, escutou o barulho de algo sendo puxado. E outro algo sendo derrubado. – Ei!

Neji se dirigia resoluto à saída. Havia um volume ao lado da cintura. Hizashi foi rápido.

- Eu disse para você ficar aqui! – Segurou-o filho. – Não ouviu?

- A história é simples. Dois revolucionários. Ele e ela. Hinata é minha.

- Você fica! – O pai perdeu a paciência. Desespero. O que estava acontecendo? – E está proibido de ver Hinata enquanto estiver assim! Entendeu? Você entendeu, Neji? Olhe pra mim!

Não olhou.

Hizashi conseguiu arrastar o filho até o sofá, que nem naquele dia da gripe. Mas – Hizashi logo sentiu – a situação era bem mais grave. Lembrou-se de quando pintou um sujeito com roupa azul-escuro, dragonas e condecorações empunhando uma espada para o alto. O filho devia ter uns 5 anos. Era tempo de reforma na casa... Houve um dia em que ele gastara vários - não se lembrava de quantos – ienes ao comprar umas fitas VHS. Que tinham todos os episódios de um anime do qual não se lembrava o nome... Só não deu de presente para Neji porque o tal desenho era _shoujo_.

Quanto voltou, duas pomadas nas mãos, o filho não estava mais na sala. A porta de entrada escancarada.

A tomada do baby-liss agora também flutuando n'água.

ooo

Naruto deu alguns tapinhas na barriga, satisfeito. O pessoal do Ichiraku fizera um serviço acima da média! Aquelas tigelas, fartas e suculentas tigelas de...

- Ei! – Foi empurrado de lado por alguém que passara rápido. – Vê se toma mais cuidado, seu paspalho!... Ahn?

O sujeito virara-se para ele... _Paspalho?_

- Donzela? – Naruto se aproximou. – Puxa, parece que passou uns vinte caminhões por cima de você, 'ttebayo!

Ele o chamara de paspalho? Estava zombando dele!... Como se Neji não houvesse imaginado o que _de fato_ estava acontecendo. Era óbvio... Era _isso_ o que _eles_ estavam planejando. Agarrou Naruto pela gola do casaco.

- Você armou tudo isso para cima de mim. Você e a Ino. – Prensou-o loiro contra uma parede. – São uns idiotas. Realmente acharam que eu ia cair nessa...

- Ei! Eu sei lá quem é Ino, 'ttebayo! Ugh! – Aquele louco pretendia torcer seu pescoço? – Me... Me solta!... Aaaaai!

Naruto se apoiou em alguma de suas forças e conseguiu se soltar. Mas Neji não ligou. Aquele verme não podia fazer mais nada. Iria destruí-lo e já começara a fazê-lo. Apertou ainda mais a tesoura avermelhadamente manchada na mão.

- Você quer me matar? Cara! – O braço sangrava muito.

- Sim, eu _quero_. Quero ver se você é ainda mais covarde do que isso... – Neji falou. – É tão covarde que inventou uma história de relacionamento gay com a Hinata só pra não ter que me enfrentar, não é?

- O quê? Ah... Ei, não é nada disso que você está pensando, não!... Me desculpa, é que eu queria te avisar logo que elas estavam namorando. – Naruto falou, rápido, desesperado. Falava rápido. – Eu vi o quanto você é apaixonado por ela... Eu também sofri um pouco, mas a Hinata é quem escolhe. Não podia fazer nada!...

- Ainda acha que eu sou idiota! – Gritou. Ergueu a tesoura, mas Naruto o brecou a tempo.

- É verdade! – O loiro o empurrou antes de fugir. – Me larga!

"_Fogo!_"

Neji conseguiu desferir mais um golpe no rapazinho. Não viu onde acertara, mas sentiu que acertou nele. Até os apoios de plástico do objeto se sujaram. Viu que Naruto ainda estava firme, de alguma forma. Foi empurrado pela criaturinha ferida.

Mal sentiu que havia caído sentado em uma poça de lama. Mas continuou não ligando. Pensou em ferir Naruto mais algumas vezes, ele ainda estava ao alcance de suas mãos. Não pensou nem que teve sorte por aquela ser uma rua deserta. Sorte por ninguém ter visto a agressão. Apenas achou divertido aquele idiota rastejar pelo chão, tentar se equilibrar em pé, tentar fugir. Era muito divertido.

Neji deixou que Naruto fugisse.

Não havia mais brilho nos seus olhos – ainda mais fundos – embora um raríssimo sorriso espontâneo lhe boiasse nos lábios. Apareceram umas flores vermelho-sangue na mente de Neji. Flores em uma toalha cremosa...

_Mas alguém tem que dar o primeiro passo... Hinata está pensando em falar com a família dela._

Já pensou? Pensou que Hinata poderia se expor ao ridículo. Ir à frente de todos os Hyuuga para dizer que estava namorando Yamanaka Ino, a manicure do salão Yuuhi. Que a amava e que se casaria com ela algum dia. Será que ela faria isso?... Já pensou que ridículo. Tudo um plano imbecil do Naruto.

Ainda dava tempo. Neji amava Hinata. Amava. Amava. Ainda fariam juntos a revolução nos Hyuuga. Uma revolução através do amor. Um amor grande e profundo... Quando Hinata for até à família declarar seu amor por Ino, ele ficaria ao lado da prima. Brincaria com o quanto que aquela parentada precisava de uma revolução e veria a garota feliz. Veria o sorriso dela, a perfeição dela. E mais tarde tudo aquilo seria seu.

Várias vezes repassou a cena em sua mente. Passou a tesoura muito próxima ao cabelo destroçado, mas não fez menção de cortá-lo mais. Olhos fundos. A revolução seria feita, custe o que custasse. A revolução que eles tanto sonhavam... Por um momento, Neji sentiu como se, de repente, a cabeça lhe tivesse sido separada do corpo. Assim, _assssssssim_.

Que esquisito. Devia estar ficando louco...

**.Fim**

ooo

**N/A:** Pois é, gente. Final yuri. Uma das poucas coisas que não mudaram desde o primeiro esboço que fiz desta fanfic até esta versão que vocês leram agora. No fim das contas, o que é realmente revolucionário? O que deve guiar a verdadeira revolução? Como saber se isso poderá fazer com que as pessoas se tornem mais livres e não mais enjauladas pelas convenções sociais e/ou econômicas?

O título que dei a esta fanfic não foi escolhido por acaso: Robespierre era um homem brilhante que foi um dos principais articuladores da Revolução Francesa, no final do século XVIII. Porém, após chegar ao poder, começou a mandar para a guilhotina todos aqueles que considerasse como seus opositores políticos. Milhares de pessoas, praticamente... Após ser deposto, acabou sendo guilhotinado também.

Bom, é claro que não dá para comparar uma figura histórica dessas com um personagem de ficção como o Neji, mas era minha intenção pegar um pouco do espírito da coisa... Às vezes, deixamos que certos conceitos acabem deturpados, ou mesmo que já nasçam assim. Isso pode resultar em consequências sérias. Muito sérias.

Para finalizar este blá blá blá aqui, e falando no Neji, não pude deixar de colocá-lo como cabeleireiro depois de uma conversa que tive nas PM's com uma certa ficwritter (Não me lembro de quem ela é agora... Mas, criatura, valeu, viu?)... Levantamos a teoria de que o Neji usaria L'Oreal, jaja! Logo depois me veio a inspiração.

Espero que tenham gostado. Torçam por mim! E não se esqueçam das reviews!... _Elas podem não parecer ser tão importantes, mas, mais do que deixar um autor(a) feliz, elas o levam a conhecer outros autores e outras fanfics. Em suma, ajudam o fandom a ficar mais unido. Pensem nisso._

*_Versalhes no Bara_, ou _A Rosa de Versalhes_ – como é conhecida no Brasil – é uma série de mangá criada por Ryoko Ikeda, e publicada em 1972. Ganhou uma versão em anime em 1979, que é a que foi constantemente citada nesta fanfic. É um dos mais aclamados shoujos clássicos já feitos. Mais informações, é só ir neste site: http: / rosa de versalhes . wordpress . com/ (desconsiderar espaços)

ooo


End file.
